Love and Science
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Tony never got enough sleep when his lover was away, he got to used to being cuddled at night, of being completely safe in someone else's arms. Good thing his lover feels the same way.


Tony let loose a sigh as he tiredly walked upstairs from his lab, knowing Bruce was going to be pissed when he found out Tony hadn't slept well since he had been gone. The other scientist had gone to help Thor's girlfriend, Jane, with something that specialized in their field and had been gone for a week and a half. Bruce is, much to Tony's delight, surprisingly domineering when it comes to anything involving sex, which made Tony ache in appreciation. The thought of Bruce pushing him down and mounting him like a two dollar whore made the billionaire's lust stir whenever he thought about it. When they had first started dating, Tony never knew the shyer male had it in him, but was pleased when he found out.

To Tony's surprise and delight, Bruce was waiting for him in their bedroom, sitting calmly on their large bed. The frown on the physicist's face stopped Tony in his tracks, and the engineer knew he was busted. One of their teammates, or Pepper, must have told Bruce that he hadn't been sleeping, but it was hardly Tony's fault, considering he got used to sleeping with the other man. The billionaire got uncomfortable sleeping alone now.

"You haven't been sleeping Tony," Bruce said with a tired sigh. It wasn't really an inquiry, more of a statement.

"It's hard to sleep when your gone. You've completely spoiled me, Bruce," Tony replied easily. The two had always been truthful to one another, even when they were just friends. Bruce finally gave him a smile, small, confidant, and lovingly warm. It took a long time to get Bruce comfortable to be himself, especially around others, but being with Tony really seemed to help the scientist.

"Come here, I missed you," Bruce said lovingly. Tony went to the other man eagerly, wanting to be in his lover's arms.

"I missed you more," Tony replied with a smile. It took Tony along time to be comfortable enough to talk to Bruce about his feelings. Lucky for the engineer, Bruce completely understood how difficult emotional sharing could be.

"You need to strip, then get down to your knees," Bruce said, his voice quiet but demanding. Tony nodded once before stripping out of his dirty tank top and sweats. The billionaire went to his knees as soon as he was close enough to Bruce, his calloused hands landing comfortably on Bruce's thighs. Bruce loved being touched, especially since he didn't get enough affection in either his travels or from his own father. Tony smiled at Bruce before unzipping the other scientist quickly, carefully freeing the other man's already hard length. Tony stared hungrily at it before downing it in one swallow. Whenever Bruce told Tony to get to his knees, the engineer knew Bruce was telling him to choke on his length.

"Yesss!" Bruce hissed out as his large hands laced through Tony's dark hair. The engineer bobbed down eagerly, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back. Bruce moaned in appreciation before he started thrusting into Tony's mouth, fucking the wet heat with all he had. Tony let loose a moan of appreciation as Bruce used his mouth like a toy, always liking it when Bruce did so. The billionaire clutched Bruce's thighs as the other scientist wildly fucked his mouth, causing Tony to choke several times. The vibrations from Tony's moaning adding to Bruce's pleasure.

"Love it when you choke on my dick, it' so fuckin' hot," Bruce growled out, slamming into Tony's waiting mouth one last time before shooting his hot load down Tony's constricting throat. Tony let loose a moan, following Bruce into climax without even touch his cock. Tony pulled back when Bruce finally stopped, giving the tip one last suck before laying his head Bruce's lap.

"Love you," Tony rasped out, voice quiet. Bruce grinned down at the engineer.

"Love you too," Bruce replied easily. Both of them had taken a long time to say 'I love you,' both knowing that those words were not to be used lightly on anyone. Bruce helped Tony to bed, rolling the engineer on to his stomach before grabbing the lube. The physicist was quick to coat his fingers in the clear, scentless gel before slamming them into Tony's twitching hole. Tony moaned long and loud, bucking his hips into the demanding fingers. Bruce continued the brutal pace with his fingers as his cock re-hardened. Tony arched and moaned, his working themselves on Bruce's fingers. Minutes later, the two fingers pulled back, making Tony moan in disappointment. Bruce grinned as he lubed up his cock and aligning it with Tony's entrance. The physicist grabbed Tony's hips, lifting them up before slamming in.

"OH!" Tony screamed out as Bruce set a brutal pace, hitting his prostate with ever inward thrust of his hips. When Tony started to buck to wildly, Bruce placed one of his hands in-between Tony's shoulder blades, holding him down while he pounded into him. The billionaire moaned in appreciation as Bruce fucked his body with a violent need. Tony's dark eyes rolled when he heard a deep growl fall from Bruce's hips, knowing it was the Hulk adding his own pleasure be known. Both the Hulk and Bruce were fiercely protective and possessive of Tony, never letting the engineer out of their sight for long, in battle or other wise. Several long minutes later, Tony shouted, his cum splattering over the blanket, his inner muscles tightening so much, Bruce climaxed as well, filling Tony to the brim. They both collapsed, before rolling to their sides, still connected.

"Damn, I gotta disobey more often," Tony panted out. Bruce grinned, kissing the back of Tony's neck before responding.

"You better, I like fucking you stupid," Bruce replied.

"Good," Tony replied smugly. Bruce chuckled as he pulled out, curling around the engineer protectively. Tony smug look softened before snuggling back, both falling asleep almost instantly, content to be in each others arms.


End file.
